A Soul Without Love
by Randomcutie
Summary: Maka is a emotionless 13 year old who doesn't believe in love and is constantly abused and raped by her father. one day she finally decides to run away to the next town over. on her way she runs into soul a 19 year old that has a pretty easy life. will soul save Maka or will she fall into the darkness of her despair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Minna! so I have decided to write the most depressing story ever! I hope you enjoy!**

**Maka P.O.V**

it is dark... it is cold... I am scared.

My bedroom (the closet) doesn't have heat and its the middle of winter.

I shiver silently and close my eyes praying that father won't come home drunk but knowing him he most likely will.

I hear a slam of the door being opened.

"oh Maka! Where are you sweetie?" my father slurred obviously wasted.

I held my breath as I heard footsteps walking slowly to my door. I heard the footsteps stop and for a min thought he wouldn't check here. Oh how wrong I was.

My door swung open and I screamed at the sudden action. Father lunged at me and covered my mouth with his hand. "hello honey" he said as he picked me up and carried me out of the room. I tried to resist but his grip on my waste was tight and I couldn't get out of it.

He took me to his bedroom and closed the door behind him locking it. He tossed me on the bed and gave me a dark grin. He slowly made his way to me and pinned me on the bed. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it off while I cried softly.

**(A/N I couldn't write this scene due to my extreme discomfort trying so in future chapters I will explain what happened but just give me time)**

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

I woke up in my fathers bedroom with sunlight pouring through the windows. My body hurt everywhere. I tried to move only to whimper in pain. I eventually sat up and looked around the room. My father was no where in sight so I limped to the window and saw his car wasn't in the driveway. This is my chance to escape. I moved as fast as possible to my room to put on clothes. I put on black jeans, a dark blue hoodie, and black boots. Once dressed I opened the door and walked out the door. I walked down the sidewalk trying to think about my plan. I knew I had to get out of town and the only way was to walk along the highway. Well I didn't have a better option so I headed off in the direction of the highway.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

**Souls P.O.V**

I was so tired and ready to go home but no I just had to stay longer and get paper work done. Since my work was in another city I had to cross the highway everyday. It sucked but the job payed good money so I wasn't complaining to much. I drove leisurely due to the fact that there was no one on the highway I mean who would be at this hour when I saw a girl walking on the side of the highway. I stopped the car and watched her for a minute before I decided to talk to her.

"hey are you OK" I shouted at her as I left my car and faced her. When my words reached her she turned with a frightened look on her face.

"I'm fine" she yelled back but she didn't look fine. I started to approach her but she seemed to get even more scared so I slowed my pace.

"why are you out here?" I questioned her when I was finally standing in front of her. She looked about 13 or 14 due to her hight.

"I'm trying to get to the next town" she said hesitantly like telling me might be a bad idea.

"do you want a lift?" I asked. I know it was probably a bad idea and I was about to tell her never mind when she nodded her head yes slowly. "OK this way" I said directing her to my car. Once we both got in I started the car and we drove off.

"so where do you want me to drop you off?" I asked hoping for an address.

"anywhere"

we pulled up to a spotlight that was red and I turned my head to get a better look at her face under the street lamp. I was shocked by the bruises and cuts on her face but before she could notice I was looking at her I turned my head back to the road. I decided I was going to take her to my apartment. By the way she looked she could use something to eat.

We made it to my apartment in 5 minutes and I pulled my car in the garage. I got out and walked around opening her door for her.

"where are we" she said with no emotion in her voice.

"my place" I said and offered her my hand. She took it gingerly then stepped out not letting go of my hand but I didn't mind. I opened the door for her and I stepped in closing the door behind me. I watched as she made her way to the couch and sat down. "are you hungry?" I asked and she just shrugged. Took that as a yes and walked in to the kitchen to make her some food. After a brief investigation of the kitchen I concluded that I had a serious lack of food. Well at least I could make her a Pb and j. I made the sandwich and took it out to her. I handed her the plate and she began to eat like she hadn't eatin in weeks.

"so I'm going to ask you some questions and you can answer them if you want to OK?" I asked hoping she would agree.

She nodded her head and I began

"whats your name?"

"Maka"

"How old are you?"

"13"

so I was right! "why were you on the highway in the middle of the night?"

She stiffened at this question and slowly turned her head down to her lap. I thought she wasn't going to answer but she eventually spoke.

"I was running away"

"From home?"

she gave me a 'of course you dumb ass' look so I moved on

"why?"

she sighed and grabbed her hoodie slowly lifting it above her head. I was confused at first I mean why the hell would she be taking off her hoodie? But once she took it off I realized why. She sat there in a tank top with bruises and cuts trailing up her arms, neck, shoulder, and chest. I looked at her for a while until she started crying. I got up and sat down next to her pulling her into my chest she continued to cry. She eventually stopped and I just held her for a while until I heard her breathing soften to show she had fallen asleep.

I picked her up and carried her to my room and placed her under the covers. I turned the lights out and walked out only glancing back once to see her sleeping form. I walked back and sat on the couch with my head in my hands.

What have I gotten myself into.

**So did you cry yet? No? Of course not but you will eventually :)! I probably sound really evil right now... Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Minna! I am finally updating this story! so I will put the rape scene in but I will do it in a flashback like manner (My friend yelled at me about not having it in there) BTW I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun in my face. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Wait... this isn't my room. I sat in the bed for a minute as I slowly recalled what had happened the night before. And then I remembered soul. He had offered me a place to stay. So this is his house.

I got up only to sit back down wincing in pain. My body was still sore from what had happened the night before.

Once I was able to stand I walked out of the room slowly. I walked to the end of the hallway and peaked around the corner. I scanned the living and saw a arm hanging over the couch. I tiptoed and looked over the couches back and saw soul past out. I poked him to make sure he was asleep. When I was sure he was I tiptoed to the kitchen.

I searched the whole kitchen but the only edible thing was a bag of chips so I took that. I sat at the kitchen table and started to munch on the chips when I heard a noise come from the living room. I looked up to the kitchen door and watched as soul stumbled in sleepily.

Soul looked around his kitchen his eyes stopping on me. He looked confused for a minute. But then after a few minutes seemed to remember me. With that he lazily walked to the coffee maker and started to make a pot.

"You want some?" he asked

"No thank you"

He simply shrugged and turned back to what he was doing. When the coffee was done and soul had drank a cup he seemed to be more awake.

"so are you OK?" I looked up at him to see his face and he was serious

"I'm fine just a little sore"

"Thats not what I meant" he said and that made my eyes widen.

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I quickly turned my face away from his so he couldn't see me cry.

There was silence for a long time until I was scooped up in his arms. He brought me close to his chest and I completely broke down. I started to sob and soul just held me and whispered softly that everything is going to be OK.

But I didn't believe him.

**Souls P.O.V**

I needed to go grocery shopping. I literally had no food. The sandwich I made for Maka last night was all that I had left beside a bag of chips which I had found maka eating.

I also needed to get maka some clothes. The ones she wore now were dirty.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

I walked into the grocery store and grabbed a basket. I needed to get food a 13 year old would like. I got some bread, peanut butter, jelly, macaroni, spaghetti, soup, chips, and cookies. After I left the grocery store I got in my car and made my way hope. When I opened the door to the apartment maka was sitting on the couch watching TV.

She glanced at me for a minute and seeing that I had food followed into the kitchen. I started sorting the food when I felt someone looking over my shoulder. I turned my head to see maka looking over my shoulder like a curious cat. Wait how is she looking over my shoulder I'm taller than her. I looked down a little and saw she was standing on a chair.

Of course.

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

I was sitting with her on the couch watching TV when I heard the door bell ring. Makas head flew up in panic but I gave her a reassuring smile before I got up and made my way to her door. When I got to the door I opened it was greeted by my neighbor tsubaki.

"Hello! I made some cookies so I thought I would bring you some!" she said with a bright smile.

"Sure come in."

I stepped out of the way of the door and gestured for her to come in. I followed behind her knowing she would go to the kitchen but she suddenly stopped.

"Why did you..." I trailed off as I realized why she had stopped.

"Um... Soul... Who is that."

Currently maka and tusbaki were looking at each other but with different facial expressions. Tsubaki looked confused while maka looked horrified. In a flash maka had made it to my room and slammed the door shut.

Tsubaki turned to me still with a confused expression.

"um...i can explain?"

**Maka P.O.V**

I slammed souls bedroom door shut and pressed my back to it. I was terrified. There was an unknown stranger in the apartment and they had seen her! What if they told her dad! She had to escape.

Maka quickly made her way to the window and opened it. She stepped out and made a run down the side walk.

**Souls P.O.V**

"So thats what happened" I said as I finished explaining everything to tsubaki

"Oh... That poor girl I didn't mean to frighten her. Maybe I should apologize." she said and looked down guiltily

"You don't have to tsubaki. Here let me go get her and you can properly introduce yourself" I said with a smile which seemed to make her smile.

I got up and made my way to the bedroom.

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Maka" I called "Its OK she is a friend you can come out"

Silence.

"Maka?"

I knocked again but there was still silence

I opened the door slowly and looked around the room. She wasn't there... and the window was open!

I ran into the living room frantically and seemed to startle tsubaki

"Whats wrong?"

"Maka is missing!"

**Duh Duh DUHHHHHHHH! I hope you liked this chapter it took me a while to write because I had writers block but I'm good now! :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the lack of updating but I have this thing called school that I am forced to go to. I will try to update when I find time ( and yes I know I say this every time but I really do try)**

**Maka P.O.V**

I kept running down the side walk. I didnt know where I was going I just wanted to run. I thought I could trust soul but I guess I was wrong.

I stopped to take a breather. I had been running for a while and ended up infront of a dark ally.

"hello little girl" someone said.

I turned around and saw a tall muscular figure.

Shit

**Soul P.O.V**

I ran down the streets frantically searching for maka.

"Maka!"

I couldnt find her anywhere. I was about to give up when I heard muffled crying coming from a dark ally. I quickly walked over and peaked into the ally when I saw maka pinned to the wall by a tall muscular guy. I ran over and grabbed the guy by his shoulders then mustered up all my strength and yanked him off sending him into the wall across from us and he passed out.

I turned back to maka and pulled her into a hug. She was trembling so I held her tighter. I picked her up bridal style and she burried her head into my chest. I walked how quickly with maka still in my arms and by the time we made it home maka was fast asleep I brought her into my room and gently laid her down. She murmured something then turned on her side. I left the room leaving the door cracked. I went into the living room and sat down. I pulled out my phone and called tsubaki to tell her not to worry and that maka was safe.

**Spirits P.O.V**

Where is that damn girl!

I was pissed. No I was beyond pissd. How dare she think she can leave. I sat down on the couch with a beer in my hand. Ever since maka left I have been angry.

"calm down spirit and have more to drink!" blair said as she ran over to the couch with more alcohol. Blair is a 'friend' who liked to come over a lot. "Im sure you will find maka! And if you dont it wont be that bad!" she said still smileing.

"Blair you dont understand." I sighed and looked out the window. "i need to get her back for you see..." I smirked.

"She is worth a lot of money"

**Maka P.O.V**

I woke up back in souls bedroom. I looked around and sighed. Maybe I over reacted. I suddenly was brought out of my thought when there was a light tap on the door.

"Maka? Are you awake?"

"hai" I said while sighing again and sitting up. The door opened slowly and I looked away. I knew he would be mad at me and I just couldnt look at his face. I was about to apologize when soul pulled me into a tight hug.

"s-soul..."

"Please dont do that again.i was so scared that I had lost you" he mumbled in my ear.

I brought my arms around him slowly and hugged him back.

"i wont" I mumbled back and he seemed to tighten his arms.

After what seemed like for ever of being in eachothers arms my stomach growled and my face turned red. Soul chuckled and took my hand. "come on lets go get something to eat"

**~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~**

Soul and Iended up going to a small diner to eat. It was great to hang out with soul. I even learned a little more about him.

"You can play the piano?!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Keep it down and yes I can"

"Can I hear you play sometime?"

"we'll see" He said with a smirk causing me to pout.

"what about you?" he asked making me confused. "do you have any talents?"

"i guess I can sing ok..." I murmured.

"Really? Thats cool"

After that it got really quiet. I didnt know what else to talk about and the silence was kinda nice. But what he said next absolulty shocked me.

"I know you ran away from home but... can you please tell me what happened?"

'What...'

'why does he want to know...'

'What am I doing...'

'I just met him and yet...'

'I trust him so much...'

the question soul asked made me begin to think more about my position. And then the memory came back into my mind.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_He through my shirt to the ground and just stared at my chest with a lazy, lustful gaze. I was scared. This wasnt the first time he has done this but it was still terrifying everytime. He slowly reached forward and started to grope my chest but there was nothing I could do about it. I didnt move, I didnt react, and I didnt make a sound as he continued what he was doing. I used to fight but he would always hit me and it never helped me any way._

_When he seemed satisfied he removed my skirt and panties. He stood up for a minute and took off his pants then hovered over me again. "Maka..." he whispered in my ear "you are such a good girl" and with that he went inside me._

_Everytime he did this it hurt. It hurt so bad. But as I cried out in pain he wouldnt care he would just thrust harder with an evil smirk on his face. After a few more thrusts he came and pulled out of me still smirking. He pulled his pants up and walked to the door leaving me laying there. He looked into the room one more time before saying "i love you honey" and closing the door._

**-FLASHBACK OVER-**

"maka are you ok"

I hadnt realized it but I had tears rolling down my face. I got up quickly and made my way out of the restraunt. I couldnt stand to think of it anymore. I walked down the street and decided to go to the park. As I made my way down the side walk I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I thought it was soul for a minute but I know it wasnt when I heard the unknown man behind me talk.

"your daddy is looking for you sweetheart"

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Someone that reviewed this story brought it to my attention that I had not put the rape in yet. Well now I have. Bye! :)**


End file.
